


Alex x Zach || Step Into The Light

by musicmy13



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Zalex, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: Alex and Zach have been together for a while and they think it's time to tell Alex' parents about the relationship.





	Alex x Zach || Step Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Zalex fanfiction. Let me know what you think. Prompts are always welcome on my tumblr: https://musicmy13.tumblr.com/ or in the comments. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

“So – not that I don’t like this alone time and you know all the sneaking around, it’s just…” Alex started awkwardly. He didn’t know how to say this, in a way Zach wouldn’t run away. He knew Zach wasn’t big on the public affection and definitely not if his romantic interest was somebody who couldn’t even walk without help or his cane. “You want to know when we’re gonna tell people” Zach concluded, letting out a sigh while staring at his shoes. Suddenly becoming shy. Which happened all the time when Alex hinted towards making their relationship public.

“I mean, I’m not pushing, but it would be so much easier if I could actually tell my parents why you come over so often all of the sudden.”

“What are you talking about? I came here plenty of times when we you know – weren’t together yet”

“Yeah, but still. I think they notice how things are different” Alex says awkwardly.

“You’re probably right, but… If we tell them, maybe they don’t want me to come over anymore”

“No they would never do that. They like you, a lot.” Alex grabs Zach hands and laces their fingers together. “They’ll see how happy you make me”

“I don’t know Alex, I like you a lot – I just don’t want to complicate things. I like how things are going between us and I’m afraid telling people would just mess it up.” Zach says quietly. He is not ashamed of Alex, not at all. He’s done being a coward and letting other people decide who he can be with and who not.

“The last thing I want is this – us – to get complicated, but right now I feel like we’re holding our breath. Maybe not when we’re alone, but once we are in public we have to pretend we are different than we actually are.” Alex looks at their intertwined hands and continues: “I don’t want to pressure you, I just want you to know that maybe we should be brave and take a step into the light. Stop playing this game of hide and seek.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Zach looks into the bright blue eyes of the other boy and gets lost in them. “I love you Alex” he simply says and leans in to kiss him. Alex wraps his arms around Zach and deepens the kiss. “I love you, too” he mutters against the other one’s lips.

**\- One week later –**

“Are we really doing this?” Alex asks nervously. But then again, one look into the eyes of the taller boy next to him and he suddenly feels a lot more confident. Zach nudges Alex hand for reassurance, trying to hide his own nervousness. He’s done hiding. He has to show Alex that he is serious about their relationship and the only way to proof it is by actions, not just empty promises.

They walk into the Standall’s living room, letting go of each other’s hand as soon as they see Alex’ parents sitting on the couch. Talking about stuff. It is rare to see them hanging out together, due to their busy working schedules. But ever since the accident, they try to make more time for each other and be there together for their son. It always warms Zach when he sees the effort they both put into creating a warm and safe space. Even though they might have failed in some ways in the past, they don’t want to make the same mistakes again.

“Mom, dad, there is something we wanted to tell you” Alex says, his voice shaking a little. Zach wants to put his arms around him to make sure he knows he’s all in. But it’s not the right moment. He promises himself that he will spoil Alex with cuddles later on. When they were on their own.

“Yeah, of course sweetie. What’s up?” Alex’ mom says while sitting straighter. Both boys walk to the opposite couch and sit down. “We uhm, I’m not sure how to put this but-“ Alex starts only to be interrupted by his boyfriend “We’re together”

Mr. and Ms. Standall share a confused look. “Together as in…?” Mr. Standall utters, not very sure he understood right. “A couple yeah” Alex says, suddenly urging to grab Zach’s hand. But he’s not sure how his parents would react to this so he doesn’t. He looks aside at Zach and sees him blushing fiercely. It’s damn cute.

Ms. Standall is shocked too, but after a few seconds a smile spreads on her face. Zach lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Congratulations boys. I have to admit I didn’t see it coming, even though I noticed that our little boy was very happy lately.” “Mom!” Alex said embarrassed, but his mother continued as if she hadn’t heard. “We suspected it had something to do with Jessica or another girl, but you two… The thought never crossed my mind. But that doesn’t mean I’m not happy. I mean Zach, you’ve always been there for Alex and you were a great support from day one. All those Physical therapy sessions… We never really thanked you for all the effort. And now seeing you beaming of love for our boy it just warms my heart.” She reaches out for Zach’s hand and nudges it, underlining every word she said. And Zach turns even more red, because of her sweet words.

Mr. Standall also opens his mouth and says: “Son, we could not be prouder of you and I have to say, I think you made the right choice by trusting Zach and you know.” He had never been great with words, but he knew his son knew what he was trying to say.

“So we have to celebrate, you’re staying over for dinner right Zach?” Ms. Standall says, beaming of happiness for her son. “Yes, that would be great. Thank you for the invitation and for saying those kind words. It means a lot” Zach says, uncomfortable, he’s not great at showing how he feels. Except in these moments when he’s alone with Alex.

“Oh sweetie, no need to thank me” she says and she asks her husband to help her with preparing the food.

“Wow that went… Great I guess” Alex says, smiling widely. He never really thought his parents wouldn’t accept him, yet there is always this fear of rejection. “Yeah, I guess so” Zach says, being just as happy. “Thank you, for doing this, by the way” Alex knew how difficult it was for Zach to open up.

“I love you” Zach simply says and he pecks his boyfriend quickly on the lips. Alex lets out a sigh of happiness while grabbing his boyfriend’s hands.

Unaware that Ms. Standall is watching this adorable scene, sighing of happiness as well. All she wanted for Alex was to find that special person who could make him smile and enjoy life. And Zach was doing a pretty good job fulfilling those things. The two were so in love and she wondered how she could not have noticed that before.


End file.
